


Sober up

by HardiganCaptain



Series: Tumblr influences [2]
Category: Warrior (2011)
Genre: POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardiganCaptain/pseuds/HardiganCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GIF set by the ever amazing kendaspntwd</p><p>http://kendaspntwd.tumblr.com/post/54765536494</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Where were you, huh? I stopped by earlier and the lights was all out." Lifting the bag to his lips he took a swig, moving to look at the collection of photos on the mantle place. "You have someone else, right? Some other guy that don’t show up at odd hours? Don’t wake you screamin’ in the middle of the night because all he can dream about is his brothers bein’ blown to bits by their own fuckin’ country?"

The words were low his hand lifting to point at you even as he swallowed thickly. Tears made his already liquor hazed eyes brighter as he watched you, stepping closer as he lifted the bag in a drunken mockery of a salute.

" ‘s alright babe, I get it. You don’t like worryin’ your man’s gonna haul off and hit you. I don’t blame you. Like father like son." Taking another drink, he paused, holding out the bottle to you in offering. Curling his lip when you refused with a mute shake of your head, he let out a low sound as his lips pressed together. "Can’t even drink wit’ me no more? You serious? Good for you, all cleaned, with your 9 to 5, and your pressed button up shirts. That’s real good, babe."

Liquid sloshed in the bottle, his head tilting back as he chased the last few swallows before throwing it at the wall, the bag ripping as the glass shattered and cut through.

"Well fuck you! Where the fuck were you! I needed you.” The veins in his neck stood out as he screamed, hand raising to jab his finger at you accusingly. “I fuckin’ needed you and you weren’t here! You said you’d always be here!”

Glazed eyes burning he stalked towards you, chin down and angled as he caught your eyes and held them. You hated him like this, all that rage that had bubbled beneath the surface coming out with each liquor fueled exhale. He never hit you, but he left you again and again, only to come back furious that you’d let him walk out the door.

"Well fuck you." Sniffing, he ran his hand beneath his nose with a shaky laugh. "I don’t fuckin’ need you, do I? I could go out that door and find at least ten women willing to let me in before I hit the end of the block. I. Don’t. Need. You."

"Liar."

It was the first time you’d been able to speak, your throat so tight it felt like the word had dragged itself clawing out of your throat on a harsh whisper.

"You what? Think I need a pair of legs and a cute ass? No fuckin’ way. You don’t do nothin’ for me, ‘cept leave me sittin’ on your door step for hours, while you’re fuckin’ anything that’ll have you.

The slap echoed in the room, his laboured breathing ghosting over your face as you stared at your reflection in his eyes. There was a hint of shock, his mouth falling open slightly, even as his brows furrowed in confusion. Hand lifting to cup your cheek, a choked sob escaped him, even as he half fell against you, burying his face against your neck, his arms wrapping around you tight enough your ribs screamed at the abuse.

"Where were you, baby? I needed you…"

Before you had a chance to remind him that he left you, he was suddenly shoving you away, your back hitting the wall as he caged you there with his arms.

"I’m sorry, alright? I’m-" he let out a frustrated sound, closed fist slamming against the wall near your head. You couldn’t help despairing over how you didn’t even jump, so used to the graze of violence you didn’t even flinch anymore. "I’m a mess, right? I know that. But you? You ain’t like me, even when you was drinkin’ with me you was still good. Always made me laugh."

"I miss you." The words were so soft you almost couldn’t hear them, his head hanging down before lifting just enough to look at you. "Miss how you make me forget things. I ain’t slept in days, my whole body hurts like I took a poundin’. … Can I sleep with you tonight? Just sleep. I can’t- I can’t sleep by myself."

You wanted to say no, common sense telling you that if you let him in again, he’d just find a way to rip apart the bandages you’d wrapped around your heart and leave you sobbing on the living room floor again.

"Please?"

Even as your mind swore a blue streak, you nodded you head, heart aching when he collapsed against you with a soft sob, his fingers tangling in the back of your shirt. The soft slurred litany of apologies raining down on your skin, even as you pushed him towards the bedroom. He didn’t even bother undressing, falling face first onto the bed and dragging you down with him. You mind merrily took that comparison and mocked you with it, railing at you as his arms wrapped tightly around you.

"I’ll be better this time, I promise."

"Don’t."

"I will. I’ll go to those stupid meetings Pop’s goes to and I’ll get help. I just need some sleep first, okay?"

Burying your face into your pillow, you tried to ignore the tears that soaked your shoulders through your shirt, the way his muscles shifted as he sobbed.

"I’ll be better."

"Tommy, just fucking don’t. It’s just for tonight."

"Alright, alright, babe." His lips brushed the back of your neck, his hand sliding up your stomach to press against your heart. "That’s fair. You’re so fuckin’ good to me, thank you."

He was asleep not long after, your side aching as he held you close, his forearm forcing you into an awkward angle as he cuddled you against his chest like a favorite stuffed animal. Every once in a while he’d whimper in his sleep, fingers digging into your skin, and you skimmed your palm along his arm until he quieted again.

"Love you."

No, shaking your head against the swell of emotions that threatened to drown you, you tried to slip off the bed only to have him roll you to face him.

"So good."

Biting your lip, you swallowed thickly when his forehead rested against your collarbone, nuzzling it as he tangled his legs with yours.

"Be better. Promise, babe."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure the GIF is also Kenda's going by the watermark

"You want somethin’ to eat?"

Shaking your head, you almost didn’t sit down. You couldn’t do this anymore, literally could not handle how your entire body ached to be with him even as your heart couldn’t beat properly near him. A soft clatter reached your ears, eyes flying to the table in surprise to find a red disc emblazoned with a double A on the table.

"See that?" Taking a long drink from his coffee cup he stared down at it silent before looking up at you to gauge your reaction. "Know what that means?"

Shaking your head again, he tapped it with a thick knuckled finger, his thumb pressing down on the rim of his coffee cup.

"Means I got thirty days."

When you still didn’t say anything, he pushed it towards you, as if having it closer would garner a reaction.

"Thirty fuckin’ days of hell."

"That’s great."

"Yeah, that’s great." He mocked quietly, lifting an arm to wave down the waitress who held up a finger silently asking for a moment. "Real fuckin’ great tryin’ to sleep without a bit of liquor protectin’ me from the monsters up here."

Finger tapping his temple, he grinned up at you without humor, a hint of rage just behind the solemn facade he was wearing. It wasn’t the same as when he was drinking, it had a duller look to it, beaten down, but rage all the same.

"Don’t know why I’m doin’ it all."

He was fishing and you knew it, watching as he threw back the dregs that swilled at the bottom of the cup as he watched you out of the corner of his eye.

"I hope you’re doing it for yourself, because if it’s for me? You’re wasting your time. I told you, I can’t."

"Don’t give me that shit." He snarled, the cup slamming down on the table hard enough a chip flew off the bottom to skitter along the floor. "Why else would I do this, huh? Why the fuck would I bother if it wasn’t for you?"

"I-"

"No. Just, just tell me you’re proud of me then get the fuck out of here, alright? Just fuckin’ go."

"I am proud of you, Tommy. Really." Tentatively your hand reached out to rest on his shoulder, feeling him slip out from beneath your touch a moment later.

"And now go."

"Tommy…"

"If I can’t have you back I can’t have you around me, I ain’t- I can’t." Standing from the booth, he walked towards the counter, setting his cup down before pulling the hood of his sweater over his head and walking out.

Blinking slowly to fight the fall of tears you could feel building, you brushed your fingers over the chip before picking it up. How many of these was he going to earn on his own before you caved? The thought didn’t bear thinking about as you slipped it into your pocket and collapsed into the booth to fight a loosing battle against tears. A hand cupped your shoulder, the waitress leaning down to ask if you were alright and you couldn’t do more than nod your head.

You knew you were going to go back to him. It was like gravity. But that didn’t mean you weren’t going to fight it like he was the devil himself.


End file.
